1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file loader for automatically loading running files (programs, data, and download files, and other files) required for a function to be installed in the processors of an information processing system of a multiprocessor configuration from any processor in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a large scale information processing system such as an exchange system, the multiprocessor configuration is frequently adopted for distributing the load among a plurality of processors. In this case, the system is generally configured with just one managing processor provided in the system and with the remaining processors made managed processors. Usually, programs, data, download files, and other running files to be loaded to the managed processors are exclusively transferred from the managing processor.
This system where a managing processor centrally manages the running files at one location in this way suffers from the following problems:
First, if an initial program load (IPL) or other opportunity for loading running files occurs simultaneously at a plurality of processors, the load concentrates at the managing processor transferring the files. The managing processor often backs up these files by storing them in an external memory. This external memory, however, is slow in read speed. In addition to this, when the single managing processor receives a large number of file read requests, congestion of processing occurs and a further slowing of the read speed may be caused.
Further, when the managing processor sending the files is unable to transfer files due to for example its going down, this means that it can no longer transmit files, when an IPL or other opportunity for loading running files occurs in other managed processors, to these managed processors, so the continuity of service of the system as a whole is remarkably degraded.
The present invention was made in consideration with the above problems and has as an object thereof to provide a file loader in an information processing system of a multiprocessor configuration which does not specify any one processor as the file sender for a processor to be loaded with running files, but enables automatic selection of it flexibly or on-line (state of continuity of service) and thereby prevents the load concentrating at any specific processor at the time of file transfer and the consequent deterioration of performance and prevents a suspension of service when the processor sending the file goes down.
To attain the above object, the file loader of the present invention provides a processor configuration managing means for managing status information of processors in the system, a function database managing means for managing storage information of running files corresponding to functions to be installed in the processors, an inter-processor communication controlling means, a file load controlling means for recognizing other processors in the system having functions identical to a function which needs to be installed in the concerned processor based on the storage information of the function database managing means, referring to the status of the other processors by the status information of the processor configuration managing means and searching for another processor to send files according to a predetermined retrieval logic, and performing control via the inter-processor communication controlling means for making the other processor load the running files required for the related function, a memory for storing the running files, and a function activating means for activating the function by the running files. This makes it possible to avoid the concentration of the load at a specific processor at the time of file transfer and the consequent degradation of the performance and to avoid a suspension of service when a processor sending a file goes down.